Przygody brygadjera Gerarda/2
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: II (jak brygadier zdobył Saragossę) Nie wiecie jeszcze, panowie, w jakich okolicznościach dostałem się do huzarów Conflansa, podczas oblężenia Saragossy, i nie znacie tego pamiętnego czynu, którego dokonałem w związku z zajęciem tego miasta? Nie? A więc posłuchajcie! Opowiem wam to ściśle według prawdy. Prócz dwóch lub trzech mężczyzn i kilkunastu kobiet jesteście, panowie, pierwszymi, którzy dowiecie się o tej historji z moich ust. Muszę zaznaczyć, iż jako porucznik i rotmistrz młodszy służyłem przy drugim pułku huzarów Chamberana. — Zaś w czasie, o którym mówię, miałem dopiero lat dwadzieścia pięć, a byłem chłopcem walnym i zuchwałym, jak rzadko który w Wielkiej Armji. W Niemczech panował przypadkowo spokój, ale w Hiszpanji jeszcze wrzało. Otóż cesarz zapragnął wzmocnić armję hiszpańską i awansując mnie na pełnego rotmistrza, przeniósł do huzarów Conflansa — którzy wówczas należeli do piątego korpusu pod marszałkiem Lannes. Była to długa jazda z Berlina do Pirenejów. Mój nowy pułk tworzył część armji oblężniczej, która pod marszałkiem Lannes stała wówczas pod Saragossą. Jechałem, a raczej pędziłem w tym kierunku, zatem po upływie około tygodnia znalazłem się w głównej kwaterze francuskiej, skąd wysłano mnie do obozu huzarów Conflansa. To słynne oblężenie jest wam, panowie, zapewne dostatecznie znane z książek, a mogę tylko dodać, iż żaden generał nie miał w swem życiu trudniejszego zadania do spełnienia, jak marszałek Lannes. Olbrzymie miasto aż roiło się od hołoty wszelkiego rodzaju — żołnierze, chłopi, księża — wszyscy ziejący piekielną nienawiścią do Francuzów i zdecydowani ponieść raczej śmierć, niż się poddać. W mieście znajdowało się 80.000 ludzi, tęgiego chłopa, a nas było tylko 30.000 żołnierza, coprawda zaprawionego w bojach. Mieliśmy prócz tego silną artylerję i najlepsze oddziały inżynierskie. Takiego oblężenia jeszcze nie było w świecie! Zwykle pada miasto, gdy mu zabierze się forty, ale tutaj walka rozpoczęła się dopiero wtedy, gdy fortyfikacje znajdowały się w naszych rękach. Każdy dom stanowił fortecę, a każda ulica pole bitwy, tak, iż tylko powoli, dzień za dniem, mogliśmy się po kilka kroków posuwać naprzód, zmiatając po drodze domy wraz z ich mieszkańcami, a raczej załogami. Tak doszliśmy do połowy, ale druga połowa trzymała się, jak dawniej, muszę przyznać, odważnie. Prócz tego znajdowała się ona w daleko lepszym stanie obronnym, gdyż składała się z olbrzymich klasztorów, z murami jak w Bastylji, których nie tak łatwo było się pozbyć. Taki był stan rzeczy, gdy przybyłem na miejsce. Przyznam się wam teraz, panowie, iż kawalerja podczas oblężenia nie posiada prawie żadnego znaczenia; był coprawda czas, w którym nie pozwoliłbym nikomu na zrobienie podobnej uwagi. Huzary Conflansa miały swój obóz na południe miasta, a ich zadaniem było wysyłać patrole i prowadzić wywiad, czy ku miastu nie nadciągają jakie wojska na odsiecz. Pułkownik nie był coprawda bardzo tęgim człowiekiem, tak, iż brakowało wiele jeszcze drogi do przebycia tego szczytu, który potem osiągnął. Jeszcze tego samego wieczora zauważyłem rzeczy, od których włosy stawały na głowie, gdyż przywiozłem z sobą bardzo surowe pojęcia o służbie, a zawsze było mi niesłychanie przykro, gdy spostrzegłem jakiś nieuporządkowany obóz, źle osiodłanego konia, lub też niedbałego jeźdźca. Tego wieczora jadłem z dwudziestu sześciu nowymi towarzyszami broni, a naprawdę, aż nadto w mej zapalczywości udowodniłem im, iż znalazłem tutaj inne stosunki, nie takie, do których byłem przyzwyczajony w naszej armji w Niemczech. Po moich uwagach wszyscy zamilkli, a gdy dostrzegłem spojrzenia, rzucane na mnie, czułem, iż byłem bardzo nieostrożny w moich wynurzeniach. Szczególnie pułkownik był wściekły, a wielki major Olivier, najtęższy żarłok w pułku, który siedział naprzeciwko mnie i podkręcał swe olbrzymie, czarne wąsy, patrzył na mnie tak, jakby mnie chciał połknąć. Udawałem jednak, iż nie widzę nic, gdyż miałem sam to uczucie, że ich obraziłem, a wiedziałem, iż zrobiłoby to bardzo złe wrażenie, gdybym zaraz pierwszego wieczoru wpadł w zatarg z mymi przełożonymi. Przyznaję, iż postąpiłem sobie niesłusznie, ale teraz posłuchajcie, panowie! Po wieczerzy odszedł pułkownik i kilku oficerów, gdyż narada miała się odbyć w jakiejś chłopskiej chałupie. Pozostało kilkunastu, a przy kilku workach hiszpańskiego wina nabraliśmy wszyscy lepszego humoru. Ten major Olivier wystosował do mnie kilka zapytań o naszą armję w Niemczech i o rolę, którą ja odegrałem w tej wyprawie. Będąc trochę podniecony, opowiadałem jedną historję po drugiej. Było to zupełnie zrozumiałe, a wy mnie zrozumiecie, panowie. Aż dotąd byłem wzorem oficera dla każdego. Byłem najlepszym szermierzem, najdzikszym jeźdźcem bohaterem stu przygód i awantur. Tutaj byłem nieznajomym i w dodatku nielubianym. Czyż to jest dziwnem, iż moim towarzyszom broni opowiadałem z radością, jaki we mnie posiedli nabytek? Czyż nie było jasnem, jak słońce, iż najchętniej byłbym do nich zawołał: — Towarzysze, cieszcie się! Cieszcie się! To nielada sobie człowiek, z którym macie zaszczyt rozmawiać, to ja jestem! Ja, Stefan Gerard, bohater z pod Regensburga, zwycięzca z pod Jeny, człowiek, który zachwiał linją austrjacką pod Austerlitz! Nie mogłem im coprawda opowiadać wszystkich wypadków, z których mogli wnioskować o reszcie. I tak uczyniłem. Słuchali uważnie, a ja wpadałem w coraz większy ferwor. Nareszcie gdy skończyłem historję, jak przeprowadziłem armję przez Dunaj, wszyscy wybuchnęli homerycznym śmiechem. Skoczyłem czerwony, jak burak, ze wstydu i gniewu. Sprowokowali mnie do tego, gdyż chcieli sobie ze mnie zażartować! Sądzili, iż mają do czynienia z jakimś łgarzem lub blagierem! Czy takie miało być moje przyjęcie u huzarów Conflansa?! Otarłem sobie łzy wściekłości z oczu, a gdy to spostrzegli, zaczęli się śmiać jeszcze serdeczniej. — Rotmistrzu Pelletan — odezwał się major — nie wiadomo panu, czy marszałek Lannes znajduje się jeszcze tutaj przy armji? — Tak mi się zdaje, panie majorze — odparł zapytany. — W istocie, wydawało mi się, iż od chwili, w której między nami znajduje się rotmistrz Gerard, obecność jego jest tu zupełnie zbyteczna! I znowu powstał szalony śmiech! Widzę jeszcze dziś ten cały szereg szyderczych min dokoła i te złośliwe spojrzenia... tego Oliviera z tą szczeciną na obrzydliwej gębie, tego chudego Pelletana z jego ustawicznem chrząkaniem, a nawet tych smarkatych podporuczników! Jak oni się cieszyli! Boże, co za nieprzyzwoite zachowanie się! Wściekłość moja jakoś uspokoiła się, oczy moje były już suche. Zapanowałem znowu nad sobą, byłem znowu zimny, spokojny i przygotowany na wszystko, nazewnątrz lód, nawewnątrz wulkan! — Czy mogę zapytać, panie majorze, o której godzinie pułk staje do parady? — Mam nadzieję, rotmistrzu Gerard, iż nie będziesz pan chciał zmieniać naszych już oznaczonych godzin? — odparł. Powstał znowu śmiech, który powoli ustał, gdy zacząłem rozglądać się dokoła. — O której godzinie pobudka? — zapytałem ostro rotmistrza Pelletana. Miał widocznie jakąś ironiczną odpowiedź na języku, ale wskutek mego piorunującego wejrzenia zatrzymał ją dla siebie. — O szóstej — rzekł tylko. — Dziękuję — odparłem. Policzyłem potem towarzystwo i przekonałem się, że miałem do czynienia z czternastu oficerami, z których dwóch dopiero co przybyło ze szkoły wojennej. Nie mogłem zwracać dalej uwagi na ich nieprzystojne zachowanie się, pozostali mi więc major, czterech rotmistrzów i siedmiu poruczników. — Panowie — mówiłem dalej, patrząc każdemu bystro w oczy — czułbym się niegodnym znajdowania się w tak sławnym pułku, gdybym nie zażądał zadośćuczynienia za niegrzeczność, z którą panowie mnie powitaliście. Uważałbym panów także za niegodnych tego pułku, gdybyście memu żądaniu pod jakimkolwiek bądź pozorem odmówili. — Pod tym względem nie natrafisz pan na żadne trudności — rzekł major. — Gotów jestem nie zważać na moją rangę i dać panu wszelkiego rodzaju zadośćuczynienie w imieniu huzarów Conflansa. — Dziękuję panu — odparłem. — Jestem jednakowoż zdania, że i innych panów, którzy raczyli się bawić moim kosztem, mogę pociągnąć do odpowiedzialności. — Z którymi chcesz pan walczyć? — zapytał rotmistrz Pelletan. — Z panami wszystkimi! — huknąłem. Spojrzeli po sobie zdumieni. Następnie udali się w kąt pokoju i zaczęli coś między sobą szeptać, a śmiali się dorozpuku prawie. Widocznie mieli do czynienia z jakimś łgarzem. Potem powrócili znowu do stołu. — Wyzwanie pańskie jest wprawdzie niezwykłe — rzekł major — ale przyjmujemy je wszyscy. Jaką broń pan wybiera? Pan oznacza. — Pałasze — odpowiedziałem. — A chcę z panami walczyć według starszeństwa w randze; rozpoczniemy o piątej rano. Najpierw z panem, panie majorze. — W ten sposób będę mógł poświęcić każdemu z panów pięć minut i zakończymy przed pobudką. Proszę panów jednak oznaczyć mi miejsce, na którem się mamy spotkać, gdyż nie znam jeszcze dokładnie miejscowości. Moja energiczna przemowa i moje spokojne a stanowcze wystąpienie wywarły na nich szalone wrażenie. Ironiczny uśmiech z ust ich gdzieś się podział. Szydercza twarz Oliviera spoważniała i stała się prawie ponurą. — Za stajniami znajduje się niewielki placyk — rzekł — na którym załatwiliśmy już niejedną sprawę honorową. Znajdziemy się tam wszyscy o oznaczonej przez pana godzinie, panie rotmistrzu! Gdy się właśnie kłaniałem, aby im podziękować za przyjęcie pojedynku, otworzyły się nagle drzwi, a przez nie wpadł wielce wzburzony pułkownik. — Panowie — zaczął — mam polecenie zapytać się was, który z was na ochotnika zechce się podjąć dokonania dzieła, połączonego z niebezpieczeństwem życia. Nie chcę utrzymywać przed panami w tajemnicy, iż chodzi tu o bardzo poważną rzecz, że marszałek Lannes upatrzył sobie w tym celu oficera kawalerji, gdyż łatwiej go można będzie zastąpić, niż któregokolwiek z piechoty lub inżynierji. Żonaci nie wchodzą tu w grę. Kto zgłasza się na ochotnika? Nie mam chyba potrzeby dodawać, iż wystąpili wszyscy oficerowie kawalerowie. Pułkownik spojrzał dokoła trochę zakłopotany. Widziałem to po nim. Najlepszy miał iść, ale tego najlepszego nie chciał się wyrzec. — Panie pułkowniku — odezwałem się — czy mogę panu coś zaproponować. Spojrzał na mnie bystro, gdyż nie zapomniał jeszcze moich uwag przy wieczerzy. — Mów pan — rzekł. — Chciałem wskazać na to — mówiłem — że to polecenie musi według prawa i rozsądku paść na mnie. — Jakto, panie rotmistrzu Gerard? — Według prawa, ponieważ jestem rotmistrzem pierwszej klasy, a ze względu na rozsądek, ponieważ mnie najmniej może zabraknąć w pułku, gdyż ludzie jeszcze mnie nie poznali. Wzrok jego złagodniał. — Właściwie masz pan słuszność, panie rotmistrzu odparł. — W istocie sądzę, iż pan najlepiej nadaje się do wykonania tego zlecenia. Jeżeli pan się chce udać za mną, wydam panu zaraz instrukcje. Wychodząc, życzyłem mym nowym towarzyszom broni spokojnej nocy i upomniałem ich raz jeszcze, iż o godzinie piątej rano stawię się na placu. Skłonili się w milczeniu, a po ich minach poznałem, że zaczęli inaczej cenić moją wartość. Przypuszczałem, iż pułkownik opowie mi zaraz szczegóły zadania, które mnie czekało, tymczasem kroczył w milczeniu, a ja za nim. Szliśmy przez obóz, przez szańce i ruiny kamienne, resztki muru miejskiego. Następnie posuwaliśmy się przez cały szereg kurytarzy, prowadzących wśród gruzów domów, które nasi pionierzy wysadzili w powietrze. Szerokie pola były usłane odłamkami kamieni i gruzami, a dawniej znajdowało się tam bogate przedmieście. Marszałek Lannes kazał pozakładać drogi i na rogach poumieszczać latarnie i napisy, aby się było można zorjentować. Pułkownik pędził naprzód, aż wreszcie po długiej wędrówce stanęliśmy przed wysokim szarym murem, który zagradzał nam dalszą drogę. Tu poza barykadą znajdowała się nasza straż przednia. Wprowadził mnie do chałupy bez dachu, gdzie znalazłem dwóch oficerów ze sztabu, mających przed sobą mapę, rozwiniętą na bębnie. Klęczeli nad nią i przyglądali się jej uważnie przy świetle latarki. Jednym, z gładko wygoloną twarzą o długiej szyi, był marszałek Lannes, drugim był generał Razout, który stał na czele korpusu inżynierskiego. — Rotmistrz Gerard zgłosił się na ochotnika — rzekł pułkownik. Lannes powstał i uścisnął mi silnie rękę. — Jesteś pan dzielnym żołnierzem, panie rotmistrzu — rzekł. — Mam panu wręczyć podarunek — mówił dalej, podając mi małą rurkę szklaną. — Jest to specjalny preparat dra Fardeta. W razie koniecznej potrzeby przyłożysz pan otwartą rurkę do ust i zginiesz natychmiast bez bólu. Był to nie bardzo zachęcający wstęp. Muszę się wam przyznać, panowie, że przeszło mnie mrowie, a włosy stanęły mi dębem. — Przepraszam, ekscelencjo — rzekłem, salutując — wiem doskonale, iż zgłosiłem się do bardzo niebezpiecznego przedsięwzięcia, ale nie podano mi jeszcze bliższych jego szczegółów. — Panie pułkowniku — rzekł Lannes surowo — to przecież nieładnie, iż przyjąłeś pan zgłoszenie tego dzielnego oficera, nie wyjaśniając mu przedtem niebezpieczeństwa, na jakie się naraża. Odzyskałem tymczasem już moją zwykłą odwagę. — Panie generale! — zawołałem. — Pozwól mi pan zrobić jedną uwagę: im większe jest niebezpieczeństwo, tem większa też i sława. Żałowałbym, zgłosiwszy się na ochotnika, gdyby sprawa nie była połączona z jakiemś niebezpieczeństwem. Było to powiedziane po bohatersku, a moje wystąpienie dodało mym słowom szczególnego nacisku. I stałem w tej chwili naprawdę jak bohater. Gdy ujrzałem zdumione spojrzenie marszałka, zadrżałem z rozkoszy na myśl, jak wspaniały czeka mnie pierwszy występ w Hiszpanji. Gdybym był umarł lub zginął tej nocy, nazwisko moje przeszłoby do potomności, niktby go nie zapomniał. Moi nowi towarzysze broni, a tak samo i starzy przy zetknięciu się opowiadaliby sobie z czcią i miłością o rotmistrzu, który dokonał tylu czynów bohaterskich i zginął taką chwalebną śmiercią. — Panie generale — rzekł marszałek do Razouta — wyłuszcz pan całą sprawę. Oficer inżynierji powstał. Z kompasem w ręku wyprowadził mnie do drzwi i pokazał ten szary mur, który wysterczał wśród gruzów domów. — To obecna linja obronna nieprzyjacielska — rzekł. — Są to mury starego klasztoru Madonny. Jeżeli go zdobędziemy, miasto poddać się musi. Ale pozakładali wszędzie miny podziemne, a mury są tak grube, że byłoby dla artylerji niesłychanie ciężką pracą zrobienie w nich wyłomu. Przypadkowo dowiedzieliśmy się, że nieprzyjaciel w jednej z najniższych piwnic umieścił znaczny zapas prochu. Gdyby nam się udało spowodować tam wybuch, mielibyśmy wolne przejście. — Jak to zrobić? — zapytałem. — Zaraz to panu wyjaśnię. W mieście znajduje się agent francuski nazwiskiem Hubert. Ten dzielny człowiek utrzymuje z nami stałe stosunki i przyrzekł nam, że magazyn ten wysadzi w powietrze. Ma się to stać nad ranem, a od dwóch dni czeka oddział szturmowy tysiąca grenadjerów, aby powstał wyłom. Dotychczas wybuch nie nastąpił, a od Huberta nie posiadamy żadnych wiadomości. Chodzi o to, aby się dowiedzieć, co się z nim stało. — Życzysz pan sobie zatem, abym się rozejrzał i odszukał go? — Zupełnie słusznie. Chory, ranny, czy nie żyje? Czy mamy czekać na niego, czy też mamy się starać o zajęcie miasta inną drogą? Tej sprawy nie możemy rozstrzygnąć, dopóki nie będziemy mieli pewności, co do losu Huberta. Tu jest plan miasta, panie rotmistrzu. Widzisz pan, że wśród tego pierścienia klasztorów znajduje się czworoboczny plac, z którego rozchodzi się mnóstwo ulic. Gdy znajdziesz się pan na tym placu, spostrzeżesz w rogu katedrę. Tam zaczyna się ulica Toledańska. Hubert mieszka w małym domku między szewcem i winiarnią, po prawej stronie od kościoła. Zrozumiano? — Najzupełniej. — Musisz pan wejść do tego domku, porozmawiać z Hubertem i dowiedzieć się, czy plan jest możliwy do wykonania, czy też nie możemy już liczyć na to. Wyciągnął jakiś węzełek, który zawierał w sobie jakieś brudne, bronzowe szaty. — To habit franciszkanina — rzekł. — Zobaczysz pan, iż to najlepsze przebranie. Odskoczyłem jak oparzony. — Zmieniacie mnie panowie w szpiega! — zawołałem. — Czy nie mogę zatrzymać munduru? — To niemożliwe. Jakże chodziłbyś pan w nim po mieście, nie narażając się na schwytanie? Zastanów się pan także, iż Hiszpanie nie biorą jeńców do niewoli, i że los pański jest jednakowy w każdym ubiorze, gdy się pan dostaniesz w ich ręce. Mówił prawdę, gdyż byłem dość długo w Hiszpanji, aby się przekonać, iż ten los był gorszy od samej śmierci. W całej mojej podróży od granicy do Saragossy nasłuchałem się dosyć najstraszniejszych historyj o katuszach, oszpeceniach i okaleczeniach, jakim poddawano jeńców francuskich. Wpakowałem się w habit franciszkanina. — Jestem gotów! — rzekłem. — Masz pan broń przy sobie? — Mój pałasz! — Usłyszą jego brzęk. Weź pan ten sztylet, a pałasz zostaw tutaj. Powiedz pan Hubertowi, że przed świtem o czwartej rano kolumna będzie gotowa do szturmu. Na dworze stoi sierżant, który pokaże, jak dostać się do miasta. Dobranoc, a życzę powodzenia. Nim jeszcze zdążyłem wyjść z izby, obaj generałowie pochylili się już nad mapą, a zetknęli głowy tak blisko, iż pirogi się stykały. Przed drzwiami stał podoficer inżynierji i czekał na mnie. Ścisnąłem na sobie mocniej pasek swej szaty, zdjąłem czako i włożyłem na głowę kapuzę mnisią. Usunąłem następnie ostrogi i poszedłem w milczeniu za moim przewodnikiem. Musieliśmy postępować ostrożnie, gdyż na murach stały straże hiszpańskie i strzelały bezustannie do naszych pikiet. Przemknęliśmy się obok wielkiego klasztoru i wśród gruzów doszliśmy do wielkiego drzewa orzechowego. Tutaj sierżant się zatrzymał. — Po tem drzewie łatwo się wydrapać w górę — rzekł. — Drabina ze szczeblami nie byłaby wygodniejsza. Właź pan na górę, z najwyższej gałęzi możesz się pan dostać na dach tego domu. Stąd musi pana prowadzić już pański Anioł Stróż, gdyż ja panu więcej pomóc nie mogę. Podniosłem do góry habit i wdrapałem się na drzewo. Była pierwsza kwadra i księżyc świecił jasno. Czarny dach rysował się wyraźnie na tle jasnego nieba. Drzewo stało w cieniu domu. Wspinałem się powoli z gałęzi na gałąź, aż wreszcie doszedłem prawie do wierzchołka. Miałem się już tylko dostać na gruby konar, aby przeskoczyć na mur. Nagle usłyszałem kroki. Przycisnąłem się do pnia, aby się ukryć w jego cieniu. Po dachu przesuwał się jakiś człowiek wprost na mnie. Ujrzałem, jak się ta ciemna postać czołga na brzuchu z wyciągniętą głową, a przy jego boku dostrzegłem wystającą lufę muszkietu. Jego zachowanie się świadczyło o ostrożności i podejrzeniu. Raz czy dwa razy się zatrzymał, a potem przyczołgał się aż do muru w odległości kilku kroków ode mnie. Tu zatrzymał się i wypalił. Ten nagły huk strzału o mało nie przyprawił mnie o upadek z drzewa, taki był dla mnie niespodziany. W pierwszej chwili sądziłem, iż jestem ugodzony kulą. Gdy jednakowoż zdołu doszedł mych uszu bolesny jęk, a Hiszpan pochylił się i zaśmiał głośno, domyśliłem się odrazu co się stało. Mój biedny, wierny sierżant czekał na dole, aby się przyjrzeć, jak będę przełaził przez mur. Hiszpan spostrzegł go pod drzewem i strzelił do niego. Zarzucicie mi tutaj, panowie, iż w nocy strzelać nie można, ale musicie wiedzieć, że ci ludzie nabijają swoje karabiny rozmaitemi kawałkami żelaza, kamykami i żwirem, tak, iż każdego trafiają tak pewnie, jak ja, który ściągnę kulą cietrzewia na toku. Hiszpan spojrzał więc wdół, a sierżant jękiem dawał znać, że jeszcze żyje. Być może, iż chciał temu przeklętemu Francuzowi zadać cios śmiertelny, może pragnął tylko przeszukać jego kieszenie — dość, że odłożył broń na bok, pochylił się naprzód i skoczył na drzewo. W tej chwili wpakowałem mu sztylet w serce. Spadł na ziemię, łamiąc z trzaskiem kilka gałęzi. Słyszałem jeszcze na dole jakieś szamotanie się i kilka przekleństw, wyrzeczonych po francusku. Raniony sierżant niedługo czekał na odwet. Zachowałem się spokojnie przez kilka minut, gdyż było dla mnie zupełnie jasną rzeczą, iż po strzale ktoś się przecie pojawi. Ale panowała zupełna cisza, którą przerywały tylko uderzenia zegarów wieżowych, zwiastujących północ. Posunąłem się wzdłuż konara i stanąłem na dachu. Karabin Hiszpana leżał tam coprawda, ale dla mnie był nieprzydatny, ponieważ nie było rożka z prochem. Gdyby ten karabin znaleziono, byłby zdradził nieprzyjacielowi, iż coś się tu stać musiało to też po krótkim namyśle cisnąłem go za Hiszpanem. Zacząłem się rozglądać w jaki sposób dostaćby się z dachu na ziemię. Przyszło mi na myśl, iż stanowczo najłatwiej dostanę się tą drogą nadół, którą Hiszpan wlazł na górę. Jaka to była droga, zaraz opowiem. Z dachu odezwał się jakiś głos, który wołał: — Manuelo! Manuelo! Ukryłem się w cieniu i spostrzegłem, że z dachu wysunęła się jakaś brodata głowa. Nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi na swoje wołanie, wyszedł na dach, a za nim ukazało się jeszcze trzech drabów, uzbrojonych od stóp do głów. Zaraz się panowie przekonacie, jak ważną rzeczą jest być ostrożnym aż do przesady; byliby mnie niewątpliwie spostrzegli, gdybym był karabina nie zrzucił nadół. Tak jednak nie widzieli nic i sądzili zapewne, że ich towarzysz udał się w dalszą drogę po dachach. Poszli więc za nim, a ja, skoro mi zniknęli z oczu, dopadłem do otworu w dachu i zbiegłem szybko po schodach nadół. Dom był najwidoczniej niezamieszkały, gdyż przeszedłem bez przeszkody przez sień i przez otwarte drzwi wydostałem się na ulicę. Była to wąska, pusta uliczka. Wyszedłem z niej na jakąś szerszą, na której paliły się ognie, a obok nich leżeli śpiący żołnierze i chłopi. Zapach był straszny w tem mieście. Dziwiłem się też, jak ludzie w takiej atmosferze mogą wytrzymać. Podczas tych wielu miesięcy, w których trwało oblężenie, nie zamiatano ulic i nie grzebano zabitych i zmarłych. Wielu ludzi chodziło od jednego ognia do drugiego, a między nimi spostrzegłem kilku mnichów. Ponieważ zauważyłem, iż chodzili bez przeszkody, nabrałem odwagi i pobiegłem szybko na wielki czworokątny plac. Raz zerwał się od ognia jakiś człowiek i chwycił mnie za rękaw. Wskazał na kobietę, która bez ruchu leżała przy drodze; spostrzegłem, iż sądzi, że ona umiera; chciał abym jej udzielił ostatniej pociechy. Uciekłem się do tego niewielkiego zasobu łaciny, który posiadałem, i rzekłem nad nią z namaszczeniem: — Ora pro nobis, Te Deum laudamus, ora pro nobis... Gdy tak mówiłem, podniosłem rękę do góry i wskazałem przed siebie. Drab puścił moją rękę i w milczeniu odstąpił na bok, poczem uroczyście udałem się w dalszą drogę. Jak przypuszczałem, wychodziła ta szeroka ulica na główny plac, który mi opisał generał. Paliło się na nim mnóstwo ogni, a od żołnierzy aż się roiło. Poszedłem szybko dalej i nie troszczyłem się wcale o kilku ludzi, którzy coś do mnie przemawiali. Przesunąłem się obok katedry i wszedłem w ulicę, którą mi opisano. Ponieważ znajdowałem się teraz w dzielnicy, na którą nie mogliśmy wykonać ataku, nie było tu żołnierzy i ognie się nie paliły. Prócz słabego światełka w jednem z okien dokoła było ciemno. Znalazłem prędko dom między szynkiem a sklepem szewca. Nie było w nim jednak światła, a brama była zamknięta. Pocisnąłem ostrożnie klamkę i czułem, że się poddaje. Nie mogłem wiedzieć, kto się znajduje w środku, ale musiałem się odważyć. Otworzyłem drzwi i wszedłem. Było najzupełniej ciemno, zwłaszcza, gdy zamknąłem drzwi za sobą. Zacząłem macać ostrożnie i namacałem wreszcie brzeg stołu. Stanąłem i zacząłem się zastanawiać nad tem, co mi najpierw uczynić należy i jak najlepiej otrzymam wiadomość od tego Huberta, w którego domu się znajdowałem. Każdy błąd mógł mnie przyprawić nietylko o utratę życia, ale zepsuć najzupełniej moje posłannictwo. Być może, że nie mieszkał tutaj sam, lecz przy jakiejś rodzinie hiszpańskiej, a mój błąd mógł stać się dla niego i dla mnie nieszczęściem. Rzadko kiedy w życiu, panowie, znajdowałem się w tak brzydkiem położeniu. Nagle krew mi zastygła w żyłach. Prosto do ucha szepnął mi jakiś głos: — Mon Dieu! Oh, mon Dieu! Mon Dieu! Pochodził on od kogoś, który walczył ze śmiercią. Nastąpił potem jakiś jęk i wszystko ucichło. Przeszły mnie dreszcze, był to straszny ton, ale wzbudził we mnie pewnego rodzaju nadzieję, gdyż posłyszałem słowa francuskie. — Kto tam? — zapytałem. Usłyszałem jęk, ale żadnej odpowiedzi. — Czy to pan, panie Hubert? — Tak, tak — usłyszałem słowa, ale wyrzeczone tak cicho, że je ledwie dosłyszałem. — Wody, na miłość Boga, wody! Posunąłem się naprzód, natknąłem się jednak na ścianę. Znowu usłyszałem jęk, teraz już najwyraźniej nad moją głową. Podniosłem rękę do góry, ale chwyciłem tylko powietrze. — Gdzie pan jesteś? — zapytałem. — Tutaj, tutaj! — szepnął pocichu drżący głos. Wyciągnąłem rękę wzdłuż ściany i pochwyciłem bosą nogę. Znajdowała się ona na wysokości mej twarzy, a jednakowoż, o ile wyczuć mogłem, nie miała żadnej podstawy. Cofnąłem się z przerażenia. Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni krzesiwko i zrobiłem światło. Przy pierwszej iskrze wydawało się, że jakiś człowiek wisi przede mną w powietrzu; z osłupienia upuściłem krzesiwo. Podniosłem je zaraz i drżącemi palcami zacząłem krzesać na nowo. Tym razem zapaliła się nietylko hubka, ale i świeca woskowa. Podniosłem ją do góry. To, co ujrzałem, zmniejszyło coprawda moje zdumienie, ale spotęgowało zato przerażenie. Ten człowiek był przybity do ściany, tak, jak się czasem przybija łasicę, srokę, nietoperza do ściany stodoły lub stajni. Potężne gwoździe były wbite w jego obie ręce i nogi. Biedaczysko był konający, głowa zwisała mu na ramiona, a czarny język wisiał mu z ust. Umierał z pragnienia i ran, a te potwory postawiły przed nim na stole puhar z winem, aby powiększyć jego katusze. Podałem mu ten kielich. Mógł jeszcze łykać, a oczy, napół przygasłe już, ożywiły się cokolwiek. — Czy pan jesteś Francuzem? — szepnął. — Tak. Wysłano mnie, abym się dowiedział, co się z panem stało. — Wykryli mnie. Zamęczyli mnie. Ale nim umrę, opowiem panu, co wiem. Jeszcze trochę wina, proszę. Prędko, prędko! Zaraz się wszystko skończy. Siły mnie opuszczają. Posłuchaj pan. Proch znajduje się w pokoju przeoryszy. Ściana jest prześwidrowana, a koniec lontu znajduje się w celi siostry Angeliki, obok kaplicy. Przed dwoma dniami wszystko już było gotowe. Przyłapali jednak mój list i zadali mi takie straszne tortury. — Wielki Boże! Więc pan tu już wisi od dwóch dni?! — Wydaje mi się, że to już dwa lata. Towarzyszu, służyłem Francji dobrze, prawda? Wyświadcz mi pan teraz małą usługę. Przeszyj mi pan serce, przyjacielu. Proszę, błagam pana, skróć cierpienia moje. Stan tego człowieka był istotnie beznadziejny, a było dla niego naprawdę wybawieniem spełnienie jego prośby. Pomimo tego nie mogłem mu przecież z zimną krwią wpakować sztyletu w serce, aczkolwiek byłem przekonany, że sam byłbym błagał o taki objaw litości, gdybym się znajdował na jego miejscu. Nagle przyszła mi myśl do głowy. W kieszeni miałem przecież środek, który sprowadzał natychmiastową śmierć bez bólu. Był to mój własny środek ochronny przeciwko możliwym torturom, ale ten biedak potrzebował go natychmiast, a przytem tak dobrze zasłużył się Francji. Wyjąłem buteleczkę i wlałem jej zawartość do wina. Chciałem mu je podać, gdy nagle przed bramą usłyszałem szczęk broni. W jednej chwili zgasiłem światło i ukryłem się za kotarą przy oknie. W chwilę potem otworzyły się drzwi i do pokoju weszło dwóch Hiszpanów — wysokich, ponurych ludzi po cywilnemu, ale z muszkietami na ramieniu. Spoglądałem przez szparę w kotarze w ogromnym strachu, że natrafili na mój ślad, ale wizyta ich miała widocznie tylko na celu nacieszenie się widokiem umierającego w strasznych męczarniach. Jeden z nich podniósł latarkę do twarzy nieszczęśliwego, poczem obydwaj wybuchnęli szatańskim śmiechem. Następnie wzrok człowieka, który trzymał latarkę, padł na puhar z winem. Ujął go, przyłożył do ust Huberta, a gdy biedny człowiek wyciągnął głowę, aby się napić, odjął go i sam zrobił potężny łyk. Natychmiast wydał straszny krzyk, zaczął wymachiwać rękami w powietrzu i padł nieżywy na ziemię. Jego towarzysz spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem i zgrozą. Owładnął nim jakiś zabobonny strach, sam wrzasnął nieludzkim głosem i wypadł, jak szalony, z mieszkania. Słyszałem jeszcze przez pewien czas jego kroki na ulicy, aż wreszcie wszystko ucichło. Zapalona latarka stała jeszcze na stole, a przy jej blasku spostrzegłem, iż głowa Huberta zwisła zupełnie nadół, przestał oddychać, nie żył! Ruch ku puharowi z winem był jego ostatnim. W domu słychać było tylko uderzenia zegara, zresztą panowała zupełna cisza. Na ścianie wisiała wyprężona postać Francuza, na ziemi leżało bez ruchu ciało Hiszpana, a obydwóch oświecał mdły blask latarni. Po raz pierwszy w życiu drgnąłem ze strachu. Widziałem dziesięć tysięcy ludzi zeszpeconych we wszelkie możliwe sposoby, ale ich widok nie uczynił na mnie takiego wrażenia, jak te dwie blade postacie, jedyni moi towarzysze w tem ponurem mieszkaniu. Wypadłem na ulicę, jak ów drugi Hiszpan, myśląc tylko o tem, aby się wydostać z tego domu, i dopiero przy katedrze zapanowałem nad sobą. Zatrzymałem się i ukryłem w cieniu. Oparłem się o mur i zacząłem się zastanawiać, co mi dalej czynić należy. Wtem zegar uderzył dwa razy. Była więc godzina druga. O czwartej miała być kolumna gotowa do szturmu. Pozostawały mi jeszcze dwie godziny czasu do działania. Katedra była wewnątrz jasno oświetlona, a wchodzili do niej i wychodzili różni ludzie. Przekonany, iż wewnątrz nikt mnie nie zaczepi, wszedłem i ja, aby w spokoju obmyśleć sobie dokładnie plan dalszego postępowania. Katedra przedstawiała szczególny widok: zmieniona była w szpital, przytułek i magazyn prowiantowy. Jedno boczne skrzydło zawierało zapasy żywności, w drugiem leżeli chorzy i ranni, w środku zaś mnóstwo ludzi rozgościło się, jak w domu, a nawet na kamiennej mozajkowej posadzce porozpalano ognie. Wielu się modliło, klęknąłem i ja w cieniu wielkiej kolumny i modliłem się gorąco, abym się szczęśliwie wydostał z tego położenia i uczynił moje imię tak sławnem w Hiszpanji, jakiem było już w Niemczech, Zaczekałem do trzeciej, a potem wyszedłem z katedry i zwróciłem się w kierunku klasztoru Madonny, gdzie miał się rozpocząć atak. Możecie sobie wyobrazić, panowie, którzy mnie dokładnie znacie, że nie byłem tym człowiekiem, któryby powrócił do obozu z małostkowem doniesieniem, iż nasz agent został zamordowany, i że należy szukać innych dróg i środków do zdobycia miasta. Albo spełnię to nieskończone zadanie w jakiś sposób, albo też stanowisko rotmistrza pierwszej klasy przy huzarach będzie wolne. Przeszedłem bez przeszkody przez szeroką ulicę, którą opisałem przedtem, aż dotarłem do kamiennego klasztoru, który stanowił zewnętrzną linję obronną nieprzyjaciela. Był zbudowany w wielkim czworoboku, a w środku znajdował się ogród. W ogrodzie tym zebrało się kilkuset uzbrojonych łudzi, ponieważ naturalnie wiadomem było, iż Francuzi przypuszczą szturm najpierw do tego punktu. Dotychczas w całej Europie mieliśmy jako przeciwnika armję regularną. Dopiero tu, w Hiszpanji mieliśmy się dowiedzieć, jak strasznem jest walczyć przeciwko całej ludności. Z jednej strony nie można zdobyć wielkiej sławy, gdyż co to znaczy rozbić w puch i pokonać cały tłum starych handlarzy, głupich chłopów, sfanatyzowanych popów, rozwścieczonych kobiet i tym podobnych nędznych kreatur? Z drugiej strony ciągłe niepokoje i niebezpieczeństwa są wielkie, gdyż ludzie ci nie dają człowiekowi spokoju, nie zważają na reguły wojenne i czynią najrozpaczliwsze wysiłki, aby szkodzić w najprzeróżniejszy sposób. Miałem świadomość tego, jak wstrętnem jest zadaniem prowadzić wojnę z taką pstrą i zajadłą hołotą, która stała w ogrodzie klasztoru dokoła ogni. My żołnierze nie troszczymy się wcale o polityczne rozważania, ale na tej wojnie w Hiszpanji zdawało się już od samego początku ciężyć jakieś przekleństwo. W owej chwili jednak nie miałem czasu zastanawiać się nad takiemi rzeczami. Jak już zauważyłem poprzednio, nie było trudnem dostać się do ogrodu, ale dostać się do klasztoru było bardzo trudno. Zacząłem się z początku przechadzać po ogrodzie i spostrzegłem wkrótce wielkie pomalowane okno, które z pewnością musiało należeć do kaplicy. Wiedziałem od Huberta, iż cela przeoryszy, w której znajdował się proch, była blisko kaplicy i że lont przez otwór w ścianie przeciągnięty był do celi sąsiedniej. W każdym razie musiałem się dostać do klasztoru. U wejścia stała warta. Jakże przejdę obok niej, aby mnie nie zatrzymała? Nagle rozjaśniło mi się w głowie, jak sobie począć należy. W ogrodzie znajdowała się studnia, a obok niej stało kilka próżnych wiader. Człowieka, który w każdej ręce trzyma wiadro wody, nie pytają, czego chce. Wartownik otworzył drzwi i przepuścił mnie. Znalazłem się w długim kurytarzu z kamienną posadzką, a tliły się w nim latarnie; po jednej stronie znajdowały się cele mniszek. Nareszcie więc byłem blisko celu. Udałem się bez namysłu dalej, gdyż z ogrodu przypatrzyłem się doskonale, którą drogą iść mi wypada. Mnóstwo żołnierzy hiszpańskich leżało z fajkami w zębach w tym kurytarzu, a niektórzy nawet zagadywali do mnie. Przypuszczałem, iż proszą mnie o błogosławieństwo, a moje ora pro nobis zdawało się wystarczać im zupełnie. Wkrótce doszedłem do kaplicy, a można było łatwo spostrzec, iż izba obok służyła do przechowywania prochu, gdyż posadzka dokoła była aż czarna od niego. Drzwi były zamknięte, a dwóch tęgich drabów trzymało przed niemi wartę. Jednemu z nich zwisał u pasa klucz. Gdyby był sam, byłby klucz zaraz znalazł się w moich rękach, ale wobec drugiego draba nie było widoku dostania go przemocą w moje ręce. Najbliższa cela za prochownią musiała należeć do siostry Angeliki. Drzwi były napoły otwarte. Wziąłem na odwagę, postawiłem wiadra z wodą na kurytarzu i wszedłem do środka, nie zatrzymywany przez nikogo. Sądziłem, iż znajdę się wobec kilkunastu odważnych ludzi, ale to, co moje oczy w tej chwili ujrzały, wprawiło mnie w jeszcze większy kłopot. Celę tę miały widocznie mniszki opuścić, ale z jakichś powodów tego uczynić nie chciały. Było ich tam trzy. Jakaś starsza kobieta o surowej twarzy, prawdopodobnie przeorysza; dwie inne były bardzo młode i przystojne. Wszystkie siedziały w rogu pokoju, ale powstały, gdy wszedłem. Ku mojemu zdumieniu spostrzegłem, iż moje przybycie było oczekiwane z przyjemnością. Natychmiast zapanowałem nad sobą i rozejrzałem się w położeniu. Ponieważ można się było spodziewać napadu na klasztor, przeto siostry sądziły, iż przeprowadzę je w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce. Prawdopodobnie złożyły ślubowanie, iż nigdy tych murów nie opuszczą, a powiedziano im, aby się schowały w tej celi, dopóki nie nadejdą jakieś inne polecenia. W każdym razie zastosowałem moje postępowanie do tego przypuszczenia; musiałem je bezwarunkowo nakłonić do opuszczenia tej celi i miałem doskonały do tego powód. Spojrzałem na drzwi i spostrzegłem, że klucz tkwił z wewnątrz. Dałem mniszkom znak, aby się udały za mną. Przeorysza przemówiła coś do mnie, ale wstrząsnąłem niecierpliwie głową i skinąłem znowu na nią. Gdy się wahała, tupnąłem nogą i w ten rozkazujący sposób wezwałem je, aby się natychmiast udały za mną. Ponieważ kaplica była względnie bezpiecznem schronieniem, przeto zaprowadziłem je tam i kazałem im zająć miejsca po stronie najwięcej oddalonej od magazynu prochu. Gdy wszystkie trzy mniszki klękły przy ołtarzu, serce zabiło mi z radości i z dumy, czułem bowiem, że z drogi mej usunąłem najważniejszą przeszkodę. A teraz, panowie... ileż razy musiałem w mem życiu zrobić to doświadczenie, że to jest właśnie najniebezpieczniejsza chwila! Rzuciłem jeszcze raz wzrokiem na przeoryszę i ku mojemu wielkiemu przerażeniu spostrzegłem, iż oczy jej utkwiły z wyrazem ździwienia i podejrzenia na mej prawej ręce. A były to oczy czarne, przeszywające, przenikliwe, które zdawały się widzieć wszystko. Na tej ręce mogły dwie rzeczy zwrócić jej uwagę. Po pierwsze była jeszcze zakrwawiona z powodu wciśnięcia w serce sztyletu owemu wartownikowi na drzewie. To jedno nie mogło jej wprawić w zdumienie, gdyż nóż i sztylet u księży w Saragossie był tak samo dobrze w użyciu, jak brewiarz. Ale na palcu wskazującym miałem sygnet złoty — podarunek jakiejś niemieckiej baronównej, której nazwiska nie chcę wymienić. Błyszczał przy świetle świec ołtarzowych. Pierścień na palcu mnicha jest niemożliwem zjawiskiem, gdyż przysięga on na bezwzględne ubóstwo. Odwróciłem się szybko i wyszedłem z kaplicy, ale nieszczęście już było gotowe. Gdy się obejrzałem, spostrzegłem, że przeorysza dąży tuż za mną. Przebiegłem wzdłuż kurytarza, a ona tymczasem ostrzegała głośno wartowników przy prochowni. Na szczęście miałem na tyle przytomności, iż uczyniłem to samo i wskazywałem przed siebie, jakobyśmy oboje gonili jedną i tą samą osobę. W jednej chwili przeleciałem obok nich, wskoczyłem do celi, zatrzasnąłem ciężkie drzwi i zamknąłem je za sobą na klucz. Posiadały one na górze i na dole tęgie zasuwy, tak, iż stanowiły poważną zaporę, która niejedno wytrzymać mogła, a może już wytrzymała. Gdyby byli na tyle sprytni, aby pod drzwi podsadzić beczkę z prochem, byłbym stracony. Było to moim jedynym ratunkiem, gdyż teraz znajdowałem się u celu. Znalazłem się nareszcie tutaj po tylu przebytych niebezpieczeństwach, któremi tylko nie wielu mężczyzn pochwalić się może. Starałem się pochwycić ręką lont, którego drugi koniec sięgał do magazynu prochu. Na kurytarzu ryczeli wszyscy, jak lwy i kolbami muszkietów walili we drzwi. Nie zważałem na ich hałas i krzyki, lecz szukałem usilnie owego lontu, o którym mówił Hubert. Bezwarunkowo musiał znajdować się przy ścianie, prowadzącej do magazynu. Czołgałem się na brzuchu, rękach i nogach, ale nie mogłem znaleźć ani śladu. Dwie kule przeszyły mur i spłaszczyły się na ścianie. Hałas wzmagał się ciągle. Spostrzegłem w kącie jakąś szarą kupkę, skoczyłem do niej z okrzykiem radości, a przekonałem się, iż był to tylko zmieciony kurz. Pobiegłem w stronę drzwi, gdzie mnie żadna kula trafić nie mogła, — a latały po celi, jak muchy — i nie troszczyłem się wcale o huk strzałów, lecz starałem się wynaleźć, gdzie ten przeklęty lont się kryje. Aby go te mniszki nie odkryły, musiał go Hubert ukryć starannie. Wzrok mój padł na statuę św. Józefa, stojącą w rogu. U stóp piedestału znajdował się wieniec z jakichś liści, wśród których paliła się lampka. Rzuciłem się na to i odsunąłem liście. Tak jest, tu znajdował się mały, czarny sznurek, prowadzący dalej przez mały otwór w ścianie. Przyłożyłem do niego ogień i położyłem się na ziemi. W chwilę potem rozległ się straszliwy huk. Mury zaczęły drżeć i chwiać się dokoła mnie, sufit nade mną pękł, a z krzykiem przerażonych żołnierzy hiszpańskich zmieszał się okrzyk triumfu naszych szturmujących grenadjerów. Słyszałem to, jak we śnie — w bardzo pięknym śnie, a potem nie słyszałem już nic więcej... Gdy przyszedłem znowu do przytomności, trzymało mnie pod ramiona dwóch żołnierzy francuskich, a we łbie huczało mi, jak w młynie. Zerwałem się i spojrzałem dokoła siebie. Tynk z sufitu zleciał, połamane sprzęty leżały dokoła, ale dziury nie było żadnej. Mury starego klasztoru były istotnie tak silne, iż prócz kilku nieznacznych szpar, nie wyrządził im żadnej poważnej szkody ten wybuch magazynu prochowego. Mimo tego wybuch ten wywołał wśród obrońców taki popłoch, że atakujący mogli się dostać przez okna i otworzyć bramy prawie bez oporu. Gdy wybiegłem do sieni, znalazłem ją przepełnioną żołnierzami francuskimi, a natknąłem się właśnie na marszałka Lannes, gdy wchodził ze swoim sztabem. Stanął i zaczął się uważnie przysłuchiwać memu opowiadaniu. — Wspaniale, rotmistrzu, wspaniale! — zawołał. — O takim czynie należy natychmiast zawiadomić cesarza. — Chciałbym dodać, ekscelencjo — zauważyłem, — iż doprowadziłem tylko rozpoczęte dzieło do końca. Obmyślił je i przygotował Hubert, a przypłacił to życiem. — Nie zapomnimy o jego zasługach — odparł marszałek. — Zresztą minęło już wpół do piątej, a pan, panie rotmistrzu, musisz być po tylu przygodach bardzo głodny. Ja i mój sztab jemy śniadanie w mieście. Zapewniam pana, iż będzie pan dla nas bardzo mile widzianym gościem. — Z wdzięcznością przyjmuję zaproszenie, ekscelencjo — odpowiedziałem. — Ale mam jeszcze przedtem do załatwienia małe spotkanie, które mnie od tego powstrzymuje. Wyłupił na mnie oczy. — O tej godzinie? — Tak jest, panie generale — odparłem. Moi towarzysze broni, których wczoraj miałem przyjemność poznać, wzięliby mi za złe, gdybym się wpierw z nimi nie widział. — W takim razie do widzenia — rzekł marszałek i poszedł dalej. Wybiegłem przez bardzo uszkodzoną bramę klasztorną. Gdy przybyłem do mej izby bez dachu, w której przebrano mnie za mnicha, zrzuciłem habit, wsadziłem na głowę czako i przypasałem szablę, którą tam pozostawiłem. Zostawszy szczęśliwie zpowrotem huzarem, udałem się na oznaczone miejsce. Z wzburzenia kręciło mi się jeszcze wszystko w głowie, byłem niesłychanie zmęczony po tylu przygodach ubiegłej nocy. Cała ta wędrówka o szarym świcie, palące się ognie w obozie, ich gryzący dym i szmer budzącego się ze snu żołnierza wydawały mi się niby snem. Wśród huku trąb i warczenia bębnów zbiera się piechota, gdyż wybuch i okrzyki wojenne dały im znać, co się stało. Maszerowałem spokojnie dalej, aż wreszcie dotarłem do małego lasku drzew korkowych, znajdującego się poza stajniami kawalerji. Tam dostrzegłem moich towarzyszów broni w jednej grupie, a każdy miał przy lewym boku pałasz. Spojrzeli na mnie zdziwieni, gdy się do nich zbliżałem. Być może iż z tą poczernioną prochem twarzą i zakrwawionemi rękami wydałem się im innym Gerardem, nie tym młodzieńczym rotmistrzem z którego poprzedniego wieczoru tak się naśmiewali. — Dzień dobry panom! — zawołałem. — Niesłychanie mi przykro, iż musieliście panowie czekać na mnie, ale nie mogłem rozporządzać moim czasem. Nie odpowiedzieli nic, ale spojrzeli na mnie badawczo. Widzę ich jeszcze dzisiaj przed sobą, stojących w szeregu, wielkich i małych, grubych i chudych. Olivier z swym potężnym wąsem, wąskie, żywe oblicze Pelletana, młodego Oudina, ożywionego radością, iż pierwszy raz w życiu będzie miał pojedynek, Mortiera z przeciętem pałaszem czołem. Odłożyłem na bok czako i wyciągnąłem pałasz. — Panowie — rzekłem — wybaczycie, ale marszałek Lannes zaprosił mnie na śniadanie, a nie mogę pozwoli na to, aby czekał na mnie. — Co pan przez to rozumie? — zapytał major. — Proszę mnie uwolnić z mego przyrzeczenia, iż każdemu z panów poświęcę pięć minut czasu i pozwolić na to, abym was wszystkich razem zaatakował. Czekałem, co na to odpowiedzą. Ich odpowiedź była prawdziwie piękna i prawdziwie francuska. W jednej chwili dwanaście pałaszów wyleciało z pochew i sprezentowało przede mną. Stali przede mną wszyscy, nieruchomi, obcas przy obcasie, a każdy trzymał przed sobą pałasz, jak świecę. Cofnąłem się na krok. Spojrzałem po wszystkich, a każdemu śmiało w oczy. Tym oczom przez chwilę nawet wierzyć nie mogłem. Ci sami ludzie, którzy przed kilku godzinami drwili sobie ze mnie, ci sami ludzie składali mi teraz hołd! Wyjaśniło się dla mnie wszystko. Poznałem, że im zaimponowałem, a oni chcieli zatrzeć plamę, którą sobie sami ubiegłego wieczora zrobili. Wobec niebezpieczeństwa człowiek może zachować stalowe nerwy, ale nigdy wobec wzruszenia. — Towarzysze! — zawołałem — towarzysze! Dalej nie mogłem już wymówić ani słowa. Olivier chwycił mnie wpół, Pelletan chwycił mnie za prawą rękę, Mortier za lewą, inni uczepili się moich pleców... ze wszystkich stron uśmiechały się do mnie radością tchnące twarze... Taki był mój pierwszy występ w huzarach Conflansa...